The subject matter described herein relates to detection of airborne impurities and sensor systems for detection of airborne impurities in vehicles such as aircraft.
Detectors may be used to detect the presence of airborne impurities. By way of example, smoke detectors may be used to detect the presence of smoke particles or aerosols in the air. Smoke detection in vehicle such as aircraft may be particularly challenging due to variations in configurations between aircraft cabin and turbulence in the cabin air created by air conditioning and air pressure management systems. Thus, systems and methods to detect airborne impurities in confined chambers such as, e.g., aircraft cabins may find utility.